dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Xz: The Legend of the Red Star Dragonballs - Part 3 (Xz)
Dragonball Xz, Red Dragonball Saga, Episode 46 - "The Legend of the Red Star Dragonballs - Part 3" Episode Guide Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, and Oolong relax in the ship as they approach the 6th Red Star Dragonball, revcovering their wounds from the devestating fight against Jeice. Especially Trunks, as using the Doubledown and Two for One techniques was a huge drain on his body by themselves, let alone unleashing the Super Light Saiyan and Light Copy for the first time. Not having Black Smoke Shenron's energy to bolster his own, it took a lot out of him, essentially knocking him out for the next fight. "Man, I'm not sure if I'll be able to help you guys come the next Red Star Dragonball, I hope it goes smoothly," Trunks says exhaustedly. "This is what yopu get fgor slacking on your training, son. I raised a warrior, not a wimp,m" Vegeta scoffs. "Relax, Vegeta, what he did back there was incredible and saved our lives. To think,, we were facing up against not just one of our oldest rivals, but one at his full Kai and Demon potential," Gohan replies.. "Aw relax guys, dad's just being a hardass. We all know he's thankful for not just my help but me being safe deep inside," Trunks replies with a laugh. Vegeta smacks him upside the back of his head, causing Trunks to stop laughing with an 'Ow!' "Can it, Trunks," Vegeta says angrily. Everyone laughs at the exchange as they continue their journey. Everyuone...but Oolong. He maintains a stern expression as they finish chuckliung to return to resting. He looks intently out the window into space as if deep in thought. With a glance at the Dragon Radar, their ship getting closer to the 6th Red Star Dragonball, he looks over his shoulder to check on everyone before going into the back and into the cockpit. Closing the door behind him quietly, Oolong punches something into the dashboard as a small marker on the planet they are flying to adjusts ever so slightly to the right. And with that, the screen fades to black and we return to where the others were sleeping, Oolong included. They land on the planet as they start to wake up. Walking outside the spaceship to check the planet, they notice it is an icy, rocky planet millions of miles away from the nearest sun, giving it barely enough light to see what's going on. Everyone uses their ki to warm themselves, except Oolong, who actually opts to join them while wearing his spacesuit. "I think the Red Star Dragonball might be in one of these caves," Oolong mused as he lead the Saiyans and Namekian acros the barren wastelands. "Remind me why Oolong is even hear? Let alone leading the charge. Shouldn't he be cowering in the ship with a swimsuit magazine or something?" Vegeta grumbled. "Dude, I stayed in because I thought it was going to be just dumb animals, but you have an epic fight like that? If that happens again, I ain't missing it," OOlong says with excitement. "Well, if you die it's not my fault," Vegeta grumbles again. "Hey, don't be rude," Gohan replies. "Settle down guys, I sense something,," Piccolo stops them to say. They were a bit deeper in one of the caves with only the lights everyone's auras to guide them. They all stop dead in their tracks as they see a mysterious figure waiting for them. They round the corner to see a mysterious woman. They all gasp in confusion as she pops out from behind the rock and starts to charge her energy. So are all the Saiyans and Piccolo. "Stay back, thieves, or I'll shoot you down!" the woman yells. "Thieves? Look who's talking, punk. Waiting to ambush us within a cave!" Vegeta yells back. "Of course I'd try to ambush y'all trying to hunt me down!" the woman yells again. "We're not thieves or anything. We're just here to save our dad and friend," Gohan yells, this time out of worry as he tries to explain himself. "You don't have to explain to this bi--" Vegeta says before getting interuptted. "Likely story. I'm here to save my friend, but we all know what you're really here for," the woman replies. "No, I actually mean it," Gohan says. "Wait...is that?" Goten asks. "Is that who?" Trunks asks. "Is that...Android 18?" Goten asks again. The woman steps more into the light of their auras and reveals herself to truely be 18. Everyone is absolutely shocked, including 18. They continue through the cave as they talk. "What are you even doing here?" Gohan asks 18. "I could be asking you the same question. How did y'all even know there was a Red Star Dragonball here?" 18 says. "What do you mean? We have Oolong's Dragon Radar here to tell us where it is," Piccolo answers. "Dragon Radar? Weren't you the one guiding them? I heard from Dr. Briefs that you could only sense a few of them, Piuccolo. We ended up upgrading our sensors to detect the other Red Star Dragonballs, and when we did, we hooked the data up into me and I came out here to help you find the rest. The communications were down so we couldn't send the data to you," 18 says, answering them. "So 18 was taking care of the missing ones all along? I guess we actually didn't have a reason not to make a meal out of the pig. We were fine without you," Vegeta says smuggly. "Wait, how does Oolong know where they--Wait...Oolong's here?" 18 asks. She looks behind the rest at the little guy in the space suit, having thought it was someone else. A switch on the suit is flicked as lights appear in the helmet and illuminate his face, the pig winking at her and oogling at her body. "Yeah I sure am, babe. Miss me?" Oolong asks, a smug expression painting his face. 18 just stares at him, as if unable to say anything. After blinking a bit, 18 gets her words together. "Of course I'm happy to see you! I just didn't expect to see you here," 18 asks. Oolong explains everything. They had been searching for hours and they decided to head back to their spaceship. "Hey, 18, you going to be okay leaving your spaceship out there for the night?" Trunks asks as they sit down around the ship. "Oh, I didn't bring a ship with me, silly Trunks!~ I can just fly through space on my own, I'm an Android, remember?" 18 answers with a giggle. Trunks blushes for a bit before stammering and sitting back in the corner. "R-right, of course," Trunks says, averting eye contact. After some time passes they decide to go get some shut-eye "So we're one room short with 18 here, what are we going to do for sleep?" Gohan asks. "Easy. The pig sleeps in the main area on the floor like the animal that he is while the real people get the beds," VVegeta smuggly declares. "That's not very nice," Gohan says. Everyone seems torn on whether Vegeta is right or not. "Hey hey hey, hold on there one second buddy! First off: Dude...that's, like, REALLY racist.. Secondly: I can just share a bed with 18. Seems like an easy solution. That way everyone wins," Oolong says with a wink at her. Suddenly everyone just stares at him. "All in favor of OOlong sleeping outside the rooms?" Goten says, deadpan. Everyone raises their hands immediately, except Oolong. "Now that that's settled, I think I'm going to turn in, guys. Y'all sleep well~" 18 teases with a wink at them, all of them blushing a bit. She closes the door behind her. "Does someone need to stay watch over Oolong? Make sure he doesn't go sneaking into her room while she's asleep?" Piccolo asks. "It's 18 we're talking about here. If he lays a finger on her he's going to be obliterated so damn fast there won't be anything left to cook with," Vegeta says, laugghing. Everyone else laughs, except OOlong, as they all go into their rooms. Oolong watches from behind with a devilish grin as he makes his way towards 18's room. The screen cuts to black... The scene cuts to Trunks sleeping. A noise can be heard as you see a form shift from out behind him and onto the bed. You hear a womanly giggle as the screen fades to black again. It then cuts to Gohan sleeping as the giggle can be heard again as the woman appears from behind the bed. You notice a blue jacket, and a flash to the Capsule Corp logo as it zooms in on that as you hear the rustling of a bed. Then you see Goten sleeping as she appears again, a flash of blond hair coming into view as she giggles again, Goten making a giggle as well. It then cuts to Vegeta where you don't see the figure, but you hear the bed noises as Vegeta mentions Bulma in his sleep and another giggle as cut to black. It then moves to Piccolo's room where he meditates on the bed in a deep trance. The woman climbs into his bed and wraps her arms around his shoulders and neck, giggling from slightly off camera as it shows Piccolo open his eyes, a stern look in his face. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, 18, but in case you forgot, we Namekians are asexual creatures, so drop the act. It isn't goingg to work on me," Piccolo declares. "Oh my, I'm surprised my powers didn't work on you. No matter, it looks like I'll just need to take care of you the hard way,~" 18 replies, chuckling and giggling with a smug expression, despite being caught. "I don't know what your planning, but I do know that you aren't actually Android 18. Who are you and why are you here?" Piccolo roars out, immediately charging at the fake 18. They begin fighting. They are evenly matched but Piccolo has the upper hand. 18 is slammed into the wall as the Saiyans wake up and come out of their rooms. "Guys, 18 isn't on our side. We need to stop her," Piccolo shouts at them desperately. Vegeta, Goten, and Gohan go Super Saiyan 5 as Trunks goes Super Light Saiyan 2. Piccolo grins as he turns to the fake 18 and charges at her. He is stpopped in his tracks by Super Saiyan 5 Gohan as he gets in between them. Before he can even respond, Super Light Saiyan 2 Trunks punches Piccolo in the back of his head, knocking him out cold. Before the camera fades to black, we see Super Saiyan 5 Vegeta and Goten kneel before Android 18. As Piccolo comes to, Android 18 sits across from him, the 6th Red Star Dragonball in her hand. He finds himself to be tied up outside the ship. The 4 Saiyans pamper her as she looks down at him and laughs. "What is going on? Who are you? What did you do to them?" PIccolo asks, angrily. 18 just laughs. "Wouldn't you like to know? All that I know is that I have the 6th Red Star Dragonball as well as the 5 you've collected for me. How thankful of such wonderful, strong, and obedient men to help me out. Though I didn't expect you though. Oh, little Piccolo. I didn't expect you Namekians to be so resistent. I guess what you said really did make the difference. No matter. You've been taken care of now so you can be eliminated now. Vegeta? Dispose of this filthy slug," 18 explains, the most coy and arrogant air around her. Vegeta kneels and nods before slowly walking towards Piccolo, energy charging in his hands as 18 watches from her throne. "Vegeta, snap out of it! This isn't you! You have Bulma! Remember Bulma!" Piccolo cries out desperately. Vegeta faulters for a bit and mumbles. "Bul...ma..." he says slowly, his eyes starting to come back into focus. A purple haze starts to come over his eyes as he starts to come to, wrestling him back out of focus. "IMpossible," 18 growls. "Yes, Bulma...I love her...and Trunks. Our son...Piccolo, I can't seem to gain control. You must...escape. Before...she takes back control..." Vegeta stutters, Piccolo having finally released himself just in time to dodge Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Piccolo gets a huge hit off on 18 with his Special Beam Cannon. She cries out in pain as the others slowly come to. "What's going on?" Goten asks. "My head feels funny," Gohan says.. "What did...18 do to us?" Trunks asks. 18 roars out as a purple energy mist envelops her hand. "KNEEL, MEN! You all belong to me!" 18 roars out as the Saiyans buckle to their kneels in pain. The purple mist flares up around them, appearing around their eyes like Vegeta's eyes did back when he was struggling to take control. "AAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta screams. "I guess there's no use hiding it now!" 18 screams out as she is envelopped in the mist until she can't be seen anuymore. Bat like wings explode off her like a shell opening up as the mist devolves. She stood there is a completely different outfit, her boots and dress alongside her horns and of course demon wings. Yet her face looked just like Android 18's. "You're...not Android 18, what are you?" Piccolo asks. "I am Succubus 18. A Demon from the depths of HFIL. At the request of my Master, I came here to subdue you all with my mind control powers. But Piccolo wasn't a male so that's why I couldn't control you. I had you all in my clutches, helpless to stop me. Until you went and screwed everything up. Snapping my puppets back to reality and overall just being no fun at all.~ Regardless, I still win. 6 of the Red Star Dragonballs, and then I can give my Master what he truely wishes," 18 laughs as she fires a Demon Wave to knock them all back. Succubus 18 goes to leave, but suddenly Oolong appears in the cave outside his spacesuit. "OOlong, stop her! You're our only hope!" Piccolo yells in desperation. "As if I'd harm 18. She's way too precious to hurt," Oolong replies. "Oh no, she got you too," Goten cries out. "Oh I'm under no spell of hers, I do this all on my own," Oolong says, smuggly. "Or he's just being a huge pervert as always," Trunks says, annoyed. "I mean, yes, but that's no why," Oolong chuckles, sitting down in the chair Succubus 18 was sitting at. Before they could reply, 18 walks up twoards him. "I have finished my mission...Master," Succubus 18 says solemnly, kneeling before him as a cruel grin creeps up on her face. Everyone looks in abject shock except Oolong and 18. "Wait, what?" Gohan stammers. "Good job, Succubus 18. You have done your Creator well. I see you have some questions that need to be answered. Might as well humor you all with an answer before I make her exterminate y'all once and for all. I am Oolong, Grand Arch Demon of HFIL and Lord of the Circle of Secrecy. Ever since meeting with that Demon, Devilman, back at Baba's tournament; I learned of the Demon race. While Goku and the others fought on and went on about their adventure, I spoke with Devilman. He taught me all about the Demons, even showing me around HFIL. It was at that point I knew I must obtain its powers. I did an ancient Ritual and became a Demon myself. Over the years I have been honing my skills down in HFIL, defeating Demon after Demon, until I eventually became the best. It was at that point that I heard of y'all talking about the Red Star Dragonballs and realized that I must beat y'all to the punch just like I did back in the day with the regular Dragonballs. So I created Succubus 18, a powerful Succubus capable of controlling the minds of even the strongest men. Now that I have the 6 of them, I can go find the final one, and my master plan will be completed!" Oolong explains triumphantly at the heroes. "But why Android 18?" Vegeta asks, curious as to why he didn't try to use Bulma or Videl to brainwash them. "Dude, real talk? Your girl Bulma? Smokin' hot. Like trust me, I've seen. But nothing compares to 18, man. It goes without saying!" Oolong says, drooling a bunch. "Oh, you're just being a perv," Goten says, rolling his eyes. "So what even is your goal? What is your wish?" Piccolo asks. "Isn't it obvious? I want every beautiful woman in the universe to love me! What else could I want?" Oolong says, blood dripping out of his nose as he grins comically. "That's it?" Piccolo asks. When Oolong goes to respond, he snaps up and fires a Special Beam Cannon at Oolong. Succubus 18 jumps in the way to block the attack. Oolong flies away as Succubus 18 follows, firing volleys at the Namekian. 18 sicks her thrall at him, the 4 Saiyans all transforming to their maximum forms and charging towards Piccolo. Piccolo dodges a few attacks before taking a huge Kamehameha from Super Saiyan 5 Gohan to the chin. As Super Light Saiyan 2 Trunks charges into view, Piccolo uses this as his last chance, firing off a Special Beam Cannon x100 at Succubus 18. She tries to block it, but the beam is too powerful and she is punctured through the chest, falling to the ground with a thud. Trunks stops dead in his face, Big Tree Cannon fully charged and ready to kill him. The Saiyans all fall to the ground out of their forms before coming to and joining with Piccolo on the ground. "Oolong, your mind control device is down. It's over. You can't stand a chance against all 5 of us at our full powers," Vegeta yells, the Z-Fighters all bracing themselves and charging their attacks. "Silly pathetic little mortals. You act as if I am anywhere near at my full potential. I am an all powerful Grand Arch Demon, the strongest of our race. If I were to clone every single one of you thrice, you'd not even stand a chance with me at half power. If you wish to experience what true terror is, just brace yourselves and watch," Oolong delcares, his energy charging to its absolute limit, causing the planet is shake violently. Energy swirls around him, a dark and forbodding blackish purple. The six Red Star Dragonballs float up towards him and circle his. His energy charges as it taps into the empty reservoirs of evil energy just waiting to be filled up from future wishes never came. This allows himself to root into the Red Star Dragonballs with his own purely evil energies and access the bottomless resevoirs of positive wish granting energy, flooding him with the raw, untapped powers of the original Dragonballs. They suddenly turn purple just like jus energy as an entire surge of pure demonic and courrupted wish energies engulf the Grand Arch Demon. Succubus 18 on the ground begins to disappear as her energy is absorbed into Oolong's body. He begins to grow a massive pair of horns that wrapped around his ears and sprout a pair of demon wings. He floats there, the Red Star Dragonballs suspended around him, their iconic star now tainted blackish purple. "What in the? What are you?" Vegeta cries out, terrified. "You can call me..."Omnibus Oolong 18"!!! I used the wishing power of the Dragonballs, allowing me to absorb Succubus 18's body, allowing me to become one with her and create the ultimate Daemon (Xz) to ever exist amongst life, death, and everything in between. My first act as God, is to kill you all!" Omnibus Oolong 18 cries out, laughing like a madman at the sheer power flowing through his body. The Saiyans transform into their most powerful forms while Piccolo rips off his weighted clothing. "I hope you don't mind if I join y'all. I haven't allowed myself to go Super Namekian in a very long time," Piccolo says, his energy shooting up to its fullest. Without the weighted clothing to surpress his Super Namekian state, it is allowed to activate. A huge battle happens, with Oolong being pushed into a corner, resulting in him releasing a special attack from a Red Star Dragonball. He'd then knock that person out and begin to overwhelm them. This would continue with each fighter. First Goten. Then Vegeta. Then Gohan. Then Trunks. Then Piccolo. One by one until nobody remained. With the 6th Red Star Dragonball's latent power, having used the first 5 for the 5 Z-Fighters. "Trunks? Can you copy Omnibus Oolong 18's attacks?" Vegeta asks in despiration. "Unfortunally not, dad. It is the power of the Red Star Dragonballs. While my latent powers from Black Smoke Shenron might give me dominion over the Black Star Dragonballs, I can't do a thing to those," Trunks says solemnly, out of options. "You migght not be able to copy a Dragonball, but you can try to copy this..Gigantification," Piccolo roars out as energy sparks around him. Energy engulfs his form as his muscles are charged up and flex out, veins bulging. Trunks nods as he is about to use his Light Copy on it. "Wait, Trunks. I'm not DONE YET!" Piccolo roars as he powers his energy up as high as he can. The extra energy and power from his Gigantification form while in his Super Namekian form push him to the absolute limit. His energy flares up and turns light blue. Blue electricity sparks around his form as sparks surge between his antenna. Part of his skin turns a bright lime green as they harden into effectively chitin. Red lines flow through his body as energies are charged through his body. His muscles were back to normal,, but you can just feel that Piccolo's power is not hindered. In fact it's risen exponentially. He looks at Trunks and Trunks nods. He roars out the words "Light Copy!" as he opens his eyes wide, pure light energy floods out as energy spirals around him. "Super Light Namekian!" Energy floods through his body as he is pushed into a level of ascended power. "Light Gigantification!" he cries out as his muscles swell to their limits, like when he was Super Dark Saiyan. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised that you were able to go Super Namekian 2. I guess it's now time for..."SUPER LIGHT NAMEKIAN 2!!!" Trunks screams out. His muscles harden as his skin turns into hardened faint yellow plates like Piccolo's Super Namekian 2 form. The red lines then flow through his body as he screams out, his muscles collapsing as his Light energy overwhelms him. "Super Light Saiyan 2! LIGHT COMBINATION!" His energy overwhelms him as he screams out loud. His arms are covered in plates of pure, hardened light ki. Electricity surges around him. His hair is engulfed in pure light as he settles down the power overwhelming inside him. "Super Positive Saimekian 2." "YES! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!" Piccolo roars out, laughing with empowering glee. "Super Namekian 2. Super Light Saimekian 2. This fight finally got interesting. But it's not enough. I am a Daemon. Your universe is FINISHED!!!" Oolong years out as he unleashes a powerful beam from the final Red Star Dragonball. "ETERNAL DAEMON DRAGON BLAST!" A massive chaotic ray fired forth from the Red Star Dragonball towards the two. "Follow after me! Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yells as he charges a Special Beam Cannon. Trunks follows suit. "Light Copy! Light Special Beam Cannon!" A light version charges next to him. "I think we're going to need more than 10 times the power, Trunks. Special Beam Cannon x10000!" Piccolo screams as he begins charging one that's 10000 times stronger. Trunks takes that as a challenge. "Light Two for One! Light Doubledown! Light Combination! Positive Two for Down!" His form blurs as he stacks Light Special Beam Cannons on top of each other. "Light Special Beam Cannon x1000000!" Another cheer from Piccolo sounds out as he pushes it to a Special Beam Cannon x1000000. "I think it's time, Piccolo. Let's do this," Super Positive Saimekian 2 Trunks says, smirking at Super Namekian 2 Piccolo. "Let's," Piccolo replies, also smirking. They both take their charging Special Beam Cannons and extend their fingers, touching the two charging balls together, causing it to grow rapidly before suddenly collapsing. "SAIMEKIAN DUO SPECIAL BEAM CANNON X1000000!!!" A massive Light Special Beam Cannon x1000000 fires out with a gigantic Special Beam Cannon x1000000 spirals around it like a regular Special Beam Cannon. This rips through everything and punches a massive hole in Omnibus Oolong 18's heart. Oolong collapses to the floor as Trunks collapses and Piccolo detranses. "Impossible. I had the power of a God. Not a Demon. Not a Kai. Beyond that, a full feldged 'GOD!!!' I...I can't be defeated so easily. If I die, I can't score hot babes... It's such a turn off. If only I still had the chance to get the final Red Star Dragonball so that I may gain the power to rewrite the universe..." Oolong then collapses after saying that, the purple energy fading, and the Red Star Dragonballs returning to normal. The gang gets on the space ship and travels through space to reach the edge of the universe, where a dark and desolate rock rested. The resting place of the 7th and final Red Star Dragonball. They enter a temple and reach the top, where they saw a 'MASSIVE' stone throne. Sitting atop it, was a Namekian. A giant Namekian even larger than Guru. "Ah...a visitor. And the other 6 Red Star Dragonballs. It seems my time is come," the Namekian booms in the deepest and fainted of voices. "It can't be...the...the Original Namekian...I thought you were just a myth. Our God," Piccolo immediately kneels, his weighted clothing returning him back to normal. "Ah, one of my children. How wonderful it is to finally meet one of you in so...so long. I'm sure you have many questions. Quesstions I will answer for you. It all started when the universe was young. I got to meet the first races to ever grace the universe. That is where I was created. A seed, planted into a creature, an attempt at creating a Kai in the mortal realm. Instead I was what was born. As the first Namekian ever. I started to grow lonely as I wondered the universe. That is when I found this planet. It was perfect. Oh...Original Namek was such a beautiful planet back then. I grew lonely so I started to give birth to more Namekians. Some of the strongest to walk the cosmos. We stayed on our planet, keeping to ourselves. Countless generations were born and we explored space, until suddenly calamity struck. A group of powerful Changeling (Xz)Changelings invaded our home world, ravaging the planet and I had only one shot to save my people. I called upon the most ancient of techniques for the first time our race has ever experienced. I created the first Dragonballs. My wish, to save my people and stop the invaders. This wish gave the Eternal Dragon life. The Changeling Army was frozen in time, removed from space, allowing the universe to continue on. Behind me I kept the Red Star Dragonballs in a secure place, ensuring that they never be used again. But then avarice struck my people. A group of Namekians who stole one of the Red Star Dragonballs. I cursed those responsible as they fled the planet outside of my reach. They and their lineage were stained a darker hue and became later known to your people as 'Dark Namekians'. Enraged I cast my people out into space, on the planet you know as Namek. To protect the Red Star Dragonballs, I scattered the remaining ones across the cosmos, across distant galaxies as you noticed. But I see...they have been achieved. I had wished this day would never come," the Original Namekian states. "Don't worry, I have no wish to bring harm upon you at all. We just want to make our wish and be on our way," Piccolo relies. "That's not the thing. The reason I was so furious that some of my old children wishing to use the Red Star Dragonballs for their own means. Was that..." the Original Namekian sits closer, the faint light revealing a singular red star on his forehead. "What the?" Piccolo says, shocked alongside everyone else. "I am the One-Star Red Star Dragonball. It was a countermeasure to ensure their powers could only be used once. If the Red Star Dragonballs are used, they turn to stone, similiar to how any weaker Dragon Ball might. Including myself. Not being alive anymore means that the Red Star Dragonballs will never return back to normal. Not a year. Not a millenia. Not the lifetime of the universe. Never. Is your wish worth it?" the Original Namekian declares. "Please, Mr. Oriignal Namekian, Sir. Our father, Goku, and their closest friends. He went into an Enraged Saiyan and transformed uncontrollably from Super Saiyan 6 all the way into a Super Saiyan 10. He's in a coma where his soul is gone from being expended on such a feat. He saved our lives. He saved Trunks' life when he was possessed by Black Smoke Shenron. He's saved us from pretty much everything. If it wasn't for him, Earth would be destroyed," Gohan says somberly, trying to beg to the Oirignal Namekian. "I care not for someone who protects his own planet. I protected my own," the Original Namekian replied. "And you abandoned them, Namekian. You are not a protector of your people," Vegeta roars out in rage. "Vegeta, stop. That's the Ori--" Piccolo replies, worried about upsetting the Original Namekian, only to be cut off by Vegeta. "No, fuck this Original Namekian. He abandoned his people. Only so they couldn't be able to be protected when a Changeling invaded Namek and systematically killed every single one of your kind. He even left your planet you left for them to die along side them whenever the monster realized his plans were ruined and the Namekian Dragon Balls had fallen with the father of every Namekian to live on that planet. The Original Namekain to them after surviving a harsh disaster on Namek," Vegeta screams in rage. "A...Changeling? Killed...everyone?" the Original Namekian stammers. "Yeah, and you know who was there to save them? Goku. Goku defeated Freeza. Goku held on long enough to have Kami, a Namekian from Goku's planet, Earth. He used his Dragonballs to help save your people. The only reason he helped? Is because he was helping Goku. Me, Gohan, and Piccolo were all there. We saw the monster. We tried to save your people. Sure, I had cruel motives at the time, but I realized the gravity and rose to be the good guy. And we're here to save someone willing to risk his life to save the universe. And if the life of someone who forsook the lifes he claimed to protect is on the line, then so be it," Vegeta roars, absolutely fuming at the mouth. The Original Namekian pauses. He looks deep in thought as he exhales and looks at Vegeta. "You're absolutely right, Vegeta. You may use the Red Star Dragonballs to wish him back. Place them in the rack behind me and call forth the Original Eternal Dragon, Original Porunga!" the Original Namekian said. Piccolo protested and the Original Namekian told him it was okay. He was happy to sacrifice his life to help those willing to save his Namekians from Changelings. They followed his instructions and called out Original Parunga. "WHO DARE SUMMONTH ME! I AM THE PROGENETOR OF THE DRAGONBALLS! A BEING WITH NO NAME LIKE MY CREATOR AND HIS PLANET!" the Original Porunga stated, his voice a booming sound from the cosmos around them. "I wish for my father, the savior of Earth, Goku, to be awoken from his eternal, irreversable coma," Goten asks of the mighty Eternal Dragon. "THE WISH CAPABLE OF FULLY REWRITING ALL OF SPACE AND TIME SO THAT YOU MAY BEND THE FABRIC OF THE UNIVERSE TO YOUR WILL, AND YOU ELECT TO USE IT TO SAVE ONE MORTAL! HOW ADORABLE! VERY WELL! THE ONE CALLED "GOKU" IS AWAKE ONCE MORE! NOW BEGON MORTALS! I WISH NOT TO BE AWAKEN EVER AGAIN AND RETURN TO MY ETERNAL SLUMBER!" the Original Porunga says as he disappears with a massive bang. The lights fade and they see the Original Dragonballs turn to stone, as well as the Original Namekian. A smile appears on his face as he sits back in his chair, glad that fight has been done to the universe and that he may happily move on into an eternal rest, one he'd waited for for many eons. The group leaves and returns to Earth, glad to find Goku standing on his feet next to Chi-Chi and waving them all in for a giant group hug, tears abound from Gohan and Goten while Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo stand around happy. The camera pans to the sky and we are led to a happy ending. Or so we think as the camera returns to the temples of Original Namek. Deep inside lights flash from a space ship down in a deep chasm. Suddenly more cut on as the camera zooms out to show it's not just the one ship that appears to be activating, but an entire armada. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Movies